


The Raven and The Falcon

by hanorganaas



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, The Tudors
Genre: Alternate History, Angry Sex, Angst and Humor, F/M, Multi, NaNoWriMo, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate historical Tudor England where the Great Matter ended with compromises, it is Feburary 1536 and Henry plans to get rid of his wife Anne Boleyn for good. However the path of history changes when Thomas Cromwel and Lord Chancellor Sir Thomas Moore devise a plan to instead have Anne be in a forced marriage. His majesty agrees with the plan however it backfires into Lord Cromwell's face when he, a man who has vowed to never marry again, is the soon to be ousted Queen's betrothed. Will a marriage between him be sucessful or a recipe for disaster? Written For NaNoWriMo 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start here are some alternate things that happened before this story began.
> 
> -Katherine of Aragon Married Sir Thomas More and both live at this point.  
> -Jane Seymour is betrothed to Charles Brandon.  
> -Moore and Cromwell are friends.

**  
_Present May 19th 1536_   
**

“Anne” Mary Boleyn Stafford said as she tied the corset to her sister’s gown, “I cannot help but wonder if there was ever a moment while you were aiming to be Queen where you actually sat down and thought maybe….it was a bad idea to reach too high?”

Anne Boleyn, once Queen of England, looked in the mirror and frowned. She was known to be a woman who was overly intelligent compared to other females of the age but yet when it came to love she failed to actually sit down for a moment like a humanist thinker and ponder….was aiming for a spot on the throne really the most intelligent and logical idea? And now she looks back and believes her intelligence had fallen to that of a bar wench.

“Yes I did,” She lied as a French hood was placed over her head.

She couldn’t even tell her own sister the own truth she was that embarrassed. There was a knock on the door causing Anne to make a deep sigh.

“It’s time isn’t it,” She muttered as she walked towards the door Mary following behind, “I might as well go willingly. The sooner this is over with the better.”

\-------------------------------------------

 

Sir Thomas Cromwell was usually a calm and stoic man in every situation. He usually handled situations like this one with dignity and patience. But today, he was panicking. He could feel the sense of dread run through every single bone in his body.

“Seriously would you stop pacing back and forth you are making me dizzy,” Lord Thomas Moore said sitting calmly in the comfortable red chair with a goblet of wine in his hand. The man, who as a humanist was fascinated about the movements and intentions of others, was obviously observing him.

“Keep your mouth shut Moore,” Cromwell grumbled still moving back and forth in a dizzying pace, "I admit it, I'm a wreck. I vowed to myself I would never marry again and yet the King is forcing me to marry against my will. "

Moore sighed and took a sip of his wine, before placing his goblet on the side table. Many expected that the one aspect of Thomas Cromwell that the infamous man of all seasons would despise would be his strong devotion to the Protestant faith. It was only a minor truth. Reality was he despised the fact was their lives were almost parallel to one another and yet instead of looking at his tragedies as something to strengthen him, Thomas Cromwell used it to wallow in his own self pity.

It irked Moore so, especially since while everyone did not know the details Cromwell's history, they knew it was one of rags to riches.

"Do you always ignore opportunities to happiness?" Moore inquired, "or do you just want to perpetually miserable?"

Cromwell stopped dead in his tracks and snapped his head towards the other man. He was glad to have a man like Thomas Moore as a friend but sometimes he did nothing but enrage him.

"Perpetual misery? Alright if the king wants me to marry, then fine I am his obedient servant. But his former wife he just divorced!"

"Well I was in the same situation with Katherine and four years later we have a very strong and happy marriage."

"Of course you do! But is there ever a moment while you ride your way into Spain, she pretends that she is fucking Henry."

Moore shot up like an arrow being released from its prison.

"I beg your pardon!"

And just as the two men were about to engage in a battle of harsh words the door to the private room opened.

"Lord Cromwell they are ready," A servant said before bowing and walking out the door.

"This is your fault Moore," Cromwell growled and before Moore could even utter a word he began to walk out the door.

As he walked the corridors his mind wandered to the events that led to this.


	2. The Arrangement

**The Arrangement:**

 **_One Week Earlier_ **

King Henry VIII, the ruler of England placed his hands on the table and stared at his three top confidants stood before him.

In the middle stood Sir Thomas Moore, Duke of Sussex, Lord Chancellor of England and considered by most to be Henry's second father. Nicknamed the Man of All Seasons by friends, he had personality with many colorful and not so colorful traits. But it was well known that he was a moral and religious man who took his Catholic faith seriously, putting it before everything. He was so faithful in fact had it not been for his marriage to Henry's former wife Katherine, a Spanish princess, he would have lost his head instead parting with a sum of money to pay a fine for refusing to believe that it was a good idea to part with the holy sea of Rome.

To Moore's left, making it look pretty obvious he rather be outside or bedding his wife, stood Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk. He was one of those men who preferred hunting and sports to politics but he had to be there in support of his friend the King on this rather serious matter.

And to Moore's right stood Thomas Cromwell, a man who kept his private life hidden. But what people did know about him was that he came from a poor family, he was a fierce politician, a patron to the protestant faith and the arts, a closet genius and a devoted father and he followed every order the King gave him. Some would call it sucking up to the king others would consider this to be a method for survival.

"Gentleman you know why I called you here," Henry said simply, "it is starting to become clear to me that this marriage to my Queen has been nothing but a danger to myself and this country…..not only that I am starting believe that Anne is a witch."

"Harry," Moore said narrowing his eyes gently, "if I may object…..I admit the Queen and I don't see eye to eye….but is calling her a witch…..a little…irrational."

Henry slowly rose to his feet and walked to the font of the desk.

"Irrational? You're right calling her witch is a little extreme but still. It is because of her I have made irrational decisions. Brandon it's because of her we almost ended our long friendship….well that and the fact you stole the woman who I intended to be my mistress but still…..and Moore, why the fuck are you defending her she almost bullied me to send you to the Scaffold! You know how much trouble the Kingdom would be without you as my Chancellor. Deep."

Moore sighed and bowed his head towards the stone ground. He hated to admit it considering his task was such a burden, but the King was right. He seemed to be the only one to guide his majesty towards the right path.

"I intend to be rid of her," Henry said before pacing back in front of the three men who stood in a row, "which is why I called you here as my three confidants. I know she won't agree to a divorce as easily as Katherine did. Which is why Moore…..I want you to run an investigation against her, I am sure the Queen has done something treasonous. The sooner we can find it the sooner we can send her to the scaffold"

Moore's eyes widened.

"I cannot do such a thing Harry," He said, "It is against my conscience!"

"How is it against your conscience? If you find she is guilty we will be sending a guilty woman to her death."

"Harry I know you well, you are dissatisfied that you STILL DON'T have an heir so you are killing an innocent woman to make way for another woman to satisfy your needs and desires. Well I won't be a part of it."

"Fine….I owe you that favor after the whole Oath fiasco….Mr. Cromwell…"

Cromwell who had been standing quietly hit his hands linked behind his back waiting to be addressed lifted his head to look up at his king. He had a funny feeling about what the king was about to ask him since he listened to the conversation with attentive ears and to be quite honest he wasn't as happy as Moore about it either.

But he made a vow the moment he became the King's trusted servant that he would follow the king's order no matter how much it vexed his conscience.

"Yes your majesty," He said.

"I want you to run an inquiry on the Queen."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the perks of being an obedient servant was that Cromwell had done so well on his tasks he got to choose an office with a balcony. Usually men with high power such as the Lord Chancellor got such a luxury, but it was obvious to him his theory on how to get ahead in life proved true in the end. A theory that not a single person would believe in such a rigid class system, a true noble was a man who worked his way to riches, not be born into a noble family.

Though having a big office with a balcony was nothing compared to having a large manor but to him it was a sign of how hard he worked and how much farther he was going to climb.

He loves having a balcony outside his office so he could use moments like this to take a goblet of his favorite wine and stand out in the fresh air and concentrate. It was calm serene and nothing was there that could bother him. A perfect place to contemplate the burden that was placed upon him.

It was surprising after what he saw in the catastrophe of what was his upbringing that he found marriage to be a sacred thing. Then again after everything he had been through and after losing his beloved Elizabeth, he though love was something one should definitely cherish.

Which was why he was so appalled with himself that he is letting himself be the engineer in the plot to kill one women to make way for another. He sighed and took a sip letting the strong taste fill his mouth. Looking back he had done reckless things in the name of the king but this….this was just inhuman. This was a woman, a living breathing woman, not a toy one could just replace if it were to break.

Every command the King ordered him to do he followed without a single objection. But for the first time he QUESTIONED the King's actions, he was breaking the same rule he had often stressed himself to follow. He could be like Moore, rant on how this was against his conscience but then again he wasn't Moore.

The Lord Chancellor for one had a special connection to the King by being his second father and second he was married to the Emperor's Aunt. He remembered the day clearly when Moore had one more chance to sign the Oath of Supremacy and despite Cromwell's pleading his friend still refused. The Man of All Seasons was about to be dragged to the tower when Katherine of Aragon came barging in threatening to go to her nephew if her husband died by the King's order, and considering how powerful Charles V was, Henry had no choice but to give Moore the record breaking most lenient punishment for a man who quote unquote committed an act o treason would receive…a fine.

Cromwell despite his fine services to the King, was not protected like Moore was. He say no to his king and he be dead quicker than a hawk swooping down on a helpless rat. And the last thing Cromwell wanted to leave his poor Gregory, his son and the light of his life an orphan.

"Well then," He said to himself solemnly, "I guess I have no choice but to follow the King's word…" He paused and raised his glass, "may god forgive me."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night's evening entertainment was dinner with the Moores. With Gregory away at school and his beloved Elizabeth and his daughters taken from him, Moore and his wife former Queen of England Katherine of Aragon refused to let Cromwell indulge himself in lonely dinners. It was all fine by him. The only reason he went was he was amused by how Lord and Lady Sussex acted towards one another. It was not every day where a man was open with his lady about the happenings in court, especially since Katherine was one of the greatest debaters. And it gave him a chance to add his own commentary.

"If Henry wants to get rid of the Boleyn whore by death then good riddance!" Katherine snarled folding her arms over her chest.

Understandable, considering Anne's actions during the great matter.

"If you feel that way darling then you are no better than her," Moore replied.

Great point Moore stressing forgiveness, he is on his way to becoming a devoted...Protestant.

"Oh you would feel the same way if one of your daughters came home crying that their stepmother was cruel to them."

Touché. If Cromwell ever married again, which he highly doubted since he made his vow after his beloved Elizabeth died, and his wife was cruel to his Gregory she would be in deep, DEEP trouble. Especially since the day his son was born, he would be the man his father failed to be. If he failed to protect his son like he failed to protect his daughters, it would be his ultimate failure. He failed once he wasn't doing it again.

"I agree with her Moore," Cromwell finally uttered taking a sip of his wine, "Before she blessed you with your beautiful twin daughters and your son, was like me, a parent of one child. I understand. She wants to protect her."

"Thank you Mr. Cromwell."

"I also believe if this is the Kings wish," Cromwell paused and hesitated, shaking his wine a bit to get more flavor, "we should respect it."

It was silent for a moment as Moore gently folded his hands on the table, turning his head to his friend and comrade.

"I can see it your eyes Crom," Moore said gently, Crom was short for his name and he preferred that to the King's pet name Crum. A disgusting name. "You don't want to do this."

Damn them humanists and their ability to read others. He could never hide anything from the man, he could figure it out just by a simple stare or action.

"There are other ways of handling this while achieving the King's goal," Moore continued, "you just have to think of a variation."

"Oh mi amor," Katherine said also reading her husband before he could utter another word, "you are not suggestion Henry gives her a fair compromise like with me and I am in a happier place with you as my husband and then as queen, I mean understand if she was in my position but she's not. She's far from it."

"Either way Moore what ever you suggest," Cromwell began, "I must abide to the King's wishes."

He mentally added that it was a good try though.

"Cromwell if you've been Harry's servant for as long as I have," Moore said folding his hands on the table, " you would know there is always room for a compromise, as long as Harry achieves his goal, in this case Harry wants to be rid of Anne and punish her at the same time. Instead of killing her just simply suggest Harry strips her of her tittles and make her a simple old Duchess, she can go back to Hever or Hatfield even to be with her daughter and occasionally come back to court. Harry could use his new found power over the church to annul the marriage end of story."

"It's a brilliant Idea Mi Amor," Katherine said, "but you forgot one tiny thing...you are just going to let her be? What if she starts a rebellion?"

"I was getting to that. To make sure she stays in line she shall be married to a husband of Harry's choice."

Cromwell's eyes widened in intrigue' genius bloody fucking genius. In truth, he didn't like the idea of throwing one woman away for the other, but still! It was better than the other path the king wanted to take in the first place.

"Moore you're a genius," Cromwell said before realizing, "but-"

"You are afraid to disobey the King because you fear that he is going to send you to the tower if you disobey."

Cromwell frowned, god he really hated humanists sometimes.

"Guilty."

"Don't worry Mr. Cromwell, I'm a lawyer I will convince Harry that this will be the right path."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day true to his word Moore was in the king's office informing his majesty of Cromwell's less bloody solution to Henry's problem. Cromwell stood outside the office pacing back and forth. Though the conversation seemed to be going well, he could hear their loud triumphant voices muffled behind the door.

The conversation was surprisingly short. Either Moore was really good at being the King's advisor or the King being really stubborn and there was no hope of convincing him otherwise. The door opened and Moore poked his head out the door.

"Harry wants to speak to you," He said.

He let Cromwell into the room before closing the door behind him. The moment he walked into the room he quickly bowed.

"May I sit down Harry," Moore said again, "the leg is acting up again."

"Sir Thomas I've been begging you to sit from the moment you walked in here," Henry murmured before mumbling under his breath, "sometimes I think you get off from being in pain."

"I heard that."

Using his cane for help, he limped over to the chair to sit. Poor Moore, on the same day he watched his good friend Bishop John Fisher get executed for like him refusing to sign the Oath, his leg was badly injured after falling off a horse in a riot in response to the execution. It is predicted that he would walk with a limp for the rest of his life. Moore is at peace with that claiming it's a punishment for letting a friend suffer a harsher punishment for the same crime as him, since the rioters did attack him for that reason.

As soon as Moore settled down, Henry cleared his throat folding his hands on the table.

"Moore told me about your plan," He said leaning forward, "I like it, what better way to make her suffer by living a perpetually miserable life than by dying ." He paused to slightly chuckle causing a chill to down Cromwell's spine, "you Mr. Cromwell have risen above all expectations and proven to be a true and faithful servant."

Cromwell's ears turned red. He wasn't used to being complimented, well by the king no less.

"Thank you your majesty," He said, "but it is merely my duty to serve you and keep you satisfied."

"And I trust you to perform even the most complicated of tasks…..which is why…when I divorce Anne I want you to marry her to keep an eye on her."

Cromwell blinked. Did the King want him TO REMARRY? Alright if the king demanded that he find another wife for himself then maybe he can get over his misery. But the king's wife he was about to away. He couldn't do it, marry someone in arranged match who he knew wasn't arranged out of love but out of power balance.

The thought of how his future may be made him dizzy. Nothing could be hidden, his life would be out in the open and vulnerable to rumors. Not to mention joining the Boleyn family left him a possible pawn in Thomas Boleyn's, Lord Wiltshire never ending quest for power.

Don't faint, don't show any emotions-

Before he could finish his thought he felt himself falling to the ground as everything faded to black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen to her, Anne was playing a game of hide and seek with her only daughter Elizabeth. Since losing her only security to the throne she had a feeling she had little time left on this earth. She might as well be in her child's life as frequently as she could possibly be so she would at least have some memory of her.

"Little Elizabeth," She said searching in every corner of the room for her daughter, lifting table covers and even going as far as crawling her hands and knees, "where are you little one."

She heard a giggle coming from her bed. Anne smiled.

"Ah," She said walking gracefully over to the bed, "I think I know where she is."

She tipped toed over to the canopy bed and pulled the curtain. The little two year old let out a shriek and giggled as her mother took her in her arms. They both giggled as twirled around. She smiled and held her close running a hand through her hair.

"You've been very cuddly lately mamma," Elizabeth said as if she sensed something was brewing. She was a very intelligent child, a little too intelligent for her age.

"I just miss you sweetie," Anne lied trying not to show a hint of sadness to her voice, "I barely get to see you, oh my dear child you are going to be a great queen someday."

"Your majesty," She heard a voice say.

She turned around with Elizabeth still resting in her arms. Jane Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk formerly Jane Seymour stood by the door. It was ironic that in these recent days the two of them would be friends considering months ago she was Henry's conquests before he found out she was set to marry Brandon.

Anne remembered that day well. She was pregnant with the possible heir of England. Henry participated in a jousting match looking to have the Lady Seymour's favor on his lance, only to find out she already gave her favor away….to her future husband, Henry's best friend and the Duke of Suffolk. He wound up taking the nearest woman, his former Queen Katherine's favor (since her husband was left crippled by those barbaric rioters making it impossible to joust) instead. But he was so mad he lost focus and fell off almost killing him.

Henry lived, but Anne was so shocked she lost their unborn child. Jane was actually comforting to Anne in those days fiercely apologizing for being the cause of Henry's fall and Anne's loss. She knew it wasn't Jane's fault, but it was a rare thing for Henry's conquests to apologize and very brave. For that Anne found her worthy of being a friend.

"Yes Lady Brandon?" Anne replied.

"The Earl of Sussex Sir John Moore and your brother George are here to speak with you," Jane replied, "I think it would be best if I take your daughter outside."

Anne raised an eyebrow. This was suspicious. Ever since he met his roommate in Oxford John Moore which led to marriage to the widowed Elizabeth Moore, George who was once one of her closest friends and confidants along with her sister Mary, became distant from the family. As he became more distant, she began to rarely find him in her company. She confronted George about it one day, demanding to know why he suddenly acted so cold to her. He simply said she never protected him.

She still wondered what that meant. But ever since then, George only visited her on political matters not personal. And the fact he brought along the youngest offspring of Thomas Moore's first wave of children along with him only added to her worry. Did the King finally give an order to send her to the tower? Maybe John would gladly escort her to the tower. But her own brother? She didn't want to believe it.

But she knew it was only a matter of time. In case it was the last time she would ever see her daughter she held her tightly and kissed her head.

"Be brave," She whispered.

There was a bit of sadness as she handed her daughter over to Jane. She would be there not see her grow up, get married and have children of her own and become a Queen, only watch from afar if she was lucky. She hoped Mary kept her word and took her place as Elizabeth's mother while her body was cold.

As Jane and Elizabeth walked out the door she swallowed. She would not cry she would take it with strength and dignity. She would not go down as peasant but a Queen.

Her brother and his close friend walked into the room gently bowing. That's a good sign right? They were still showing her respect right? But still it could be possibly a trick. She had to stand her ground and be strong.

"George," She said proud that her voice was not showing an inch of fear, "what graces me with this surprise visit."

"We are here on behalf of the King," George said folding his hands in front of him, "he was going to send Brandon to tell you this but as your brother I thought it would be better if I told myself you might want to sit down."

Those words alone said how much trouble she was in.

"I know what this is about, you are here to escort me to the tower. If that is the case I shouldn't sit when I am just going be back on my feet in a matter of-"

"Your majesty," John interrupted. Not only did the boy look like his father but he bloody sounded like him too, "you are not being sent to the tower. But-"

There was a pause as John turned his head towards his friend. George took a deep breath and looked down to the ground, twiddling his thumbs just for a moment. Not going to the tower her arse. If she was safe then why was George so nervous?

"Well," she scowled getting impatient, "spit it out."

"His majesty his come to the conclusion that the marriage between you both as invalid," George said pausing to take a deep breath, "so he therefore has decreed you are to be stripped of your title as Queen. You are to relinquish your jewels and vacate the royal chambers by the end of the week."

Anne blinked wildly. Though her gut told her it was only a matter of time before she was thrown away just like Katherine, she was still hurt. She loved Henry and hearing that he no longer loved her was just heartbreaking and hurtful

Then she thought over the rest of George's words. No punishment? She just had to give up her royal possessions. Well, she didn't expect it to be….so….simple! There had to be some sort of catch. Was she to leave the country? Be confined to Hever under house arrest?

"That's it then, he's going to strip me of my title?"

"Well there's more," John piped him, "as the mother of his daughter and your service as queen he's not letting you go unrewarded. You are to become the Duchess of Pembroke and he has arranged you a fine match with…Thomas Cromwell."

 _He wants me to marry….that…that no good, plotting, scheming, back stabbing, hideously deformed looking…..BRAT! She mentally roared._

She smiled, hiding the anger brewing within her.

"You can tell his majesty, while it's unfortunate that I did not satisfy him as a wife and a Queen, I am grateful he is being merciful and making sure I am still being cared for. I am sure Mr. Cromwell will be a fine husband. Now if you excuse me gentlemen I must…pack my things."

Both men gave a bow out of respect and quickly scurried out the door.

"She took it well," John said the moment shut the door behind them.

"I know my sister well," George said, "she's angry and she won't show it. But I believe angry beast inside her will be unleashed in five, four, three, two.."

And on queue an angered scream was heard from behind the door.


End file.
